Doctor, You've Regenerated
by Teish
Summary: Just a little walk in the park of "what-if". It doesn't really go into why the Doctor regenerates, just hints that he has to stop the usual end of the universe crisis. Aryna insisted on coming along for the ride. When EOT airs this will be A/U I'm sure...


**Disclaimer: Aryna is a character of my own creation. Sadly, I do not own either the Doctor or the Master, or even a sonic screwdriver. If I did, then we would not have gone from Easter to November without any Doctor Who fix, LOL! ;-)**

**A/N: Had to publish my tiny "what ifs" about the Doctor's next regeneration before The End of Time totally throws it all into the A/U. :-) And of course, my favorite Time Lady had to come along for the ride...  
**

A black smudge marred her pale cheek. Several strands of blonde hair had worked themselves loose from the prim French twist at the back of her head. The clothes she wore were rumpled and stained. She would be irritated by that later, when this was all over. She was taller this time, he mused. Tall, with a slightly cool and aloof air to her. The temper was still there, just as it always had been, but this time buried deep beneath a calm veneer. The fiery readhead was gone, but the elegant blond before him was still the same Time Lady who had befriended him the day he ran from what he saw in the schism.

She had seen the images that had so terrified an eight-year-old boy. Just a child herself, she must have been equally fearful of the pictures burned into his memory. But she reached out to him and offered a friendship that had stood the test of centuries. She had never spoken of it to him, not even when the horrific images had come to pass. In some ways he regretted some of the things that they had left unsaid. Really though, she knew him well enough that none of it needed to be voiced.

Like this very moment. She knew before he ever said a word what he meant to do. After this many lifetimes, he could read the subtle inflections in her expression, and he knew that she would try to dissuade him. In the end, she would insist upon going with him. He wouldn't allow it. She would be angry, that thin veneer cracking just slightly. She would argue. But she was too dear a friend, and he wouldn't allow her to throw the rest of her life away trying to help mend his mistakes.

"Doctor," she spoke carefully, looking back at him through the dark, "If you collaborate with him and do this, then you know what will happen. There's only one outcome if you pursue this. You know what it will do… to both of you," she looked significantly at the blond Time Lord just a step behind the Doctor.

"I know," he replied quietly, "But someone has to do it, and it will take two of us. It's the only option."

"No, it's not," Aryna insisted, "We can find another way."

"We don't have the time," the blonde who arrogantly assumed the title Master insisted, "And there _is_ no other way."

"Then I'm going with you," she declared confidently, "The two of you would be lucky pull it off by yourselves. We stand a better chance if there are three of us."

"No," the Doctor said firmly, "If this is the price that I have to pay to atone for my actions, then I'm willing to do that. I'm _not_ willing to risk your life as well."

Crossing her arms defiantly she replied, "I am not staying behind, no matter what you think. You've made your decision, and now I've made mine. You need my help."

The Master interjected at this point, "This is one time when the Doctor and I are actually in agreement. It would be best if you stayed, my dear."

Even though the murky darkness, the Master caught sight of the icy glint in her eyes as she addressed him.

"Stop patronizing me. You both know the risks and so do I. I may be younger than the both of you at the moment, but I'm still more than old enough to decide for myself. I'm going with you. End of discussion."

The Doctor sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. She was as stubborn as either of them were. 'Must be genetic,' he though wryly. Carefully taking both of her hands in his, he studied her face for a moment, weighing his next words.

"Aryna, you can't go with us," she began to interrupt, but he refused to give her the chance, "No, listen to me! Please, just listen. If this doesn't work, then someone will need to do something. That has to be you. If I can't stop this, then I need to know that you will be here to do it."

She hoped that the dim light was too little to reveal the tears that she rapidly blinked back before they could spill over, "What difference would it make?" she questioned quietly. "You're right. This is the only chance we have. It's not much of a chance, but it's the best we have. And it's my responsibility too. I'm from Gallifrey, the same as you. I can't ignore that and let someone else take the risks."

The Doctor buried his hands deep in his pockets, but Aryna didn't notice that he was searching them for something in particular. He made eye contact with the Master and managed to communicate his intent without her realizing it. Quietly and cautiously, the Master made his way around them to stand behind Aryna, waiting for the right moment. The Doctor found what he was after, and grasped it tightly in his right hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was all that he could manage.

She looked puzzled for a second, but was startled when she felt the Master wrap his arms tightly around her, holding her as still as possible. Her temper flared and she struggled to free herself.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

It was then that she noticed the thin syringe that the Doctor held in his hand. She stilled for a moment and then redoubled her efforts to break free.

She felt the sting of the needle prick her skin and screamed, "No! You can't do this! Please don't…"

She stopped struggling as the world around her receded into oblivion. With her last moment of consciousness she called out to him. The Doctor heard the final mental cry of her mind before it slipped into unconsciousness. It was only one word… his name.

The Doctor's complexion paled slightly, but he recovered and reached out to help the Master ease their friend to the damp floor where they would leave her. Neither of them said a word, both lost in their own thoughts. The Doctor slipped off his coat, the one that Janis Joplin gave him, and folded it carefully under Aryna's head. None of them were as young as they used to be, and she would wake up with one horrific headache as it was. He was a bit hesitant to leave his coat behind, he loved that coat, but he reminded himself that he wasn't likely to need it anymore.

The Master gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Looking into the face of his friend he was reminded that no matter what had happened throughout the years, no matter how much hatred and ambition filled his mind, there was still the smallest fragment of it that cared deeply for Aryna. They had all been friends once, so very long ago. Too much had changed since then. He recalled the echo of her mind crying out to him in protest just a moment ago. She had called him by name.

Standing to his feet he addressed the Doctor.

"Well then," he resumed his usual self-satisfied smirk, "I guess it's just you and I. Like old times."

"Time is something that's in short supply. We'd better move quickly," the Doctor had started jogging away even as he spoke.

Neither one looked back. Neither one could.

?????????????

Aryna woke to a splitting headache. Memory flooded back to her and she wondered briefly what kind of sedative had been in that needle. When she remembered fully what they had been in the middle of, adrenaline flooded her bloodstream, helping her shake off the after-effects of the drug. She scrambled to her feet, noticing the Doctor's coat on the floor. Scooping it up, she tossed it over her arm and sprinted down the dark passageway.

How long had she been out? Perhaps there was still time…

Running with every ounce of energy that she could summon, Aryna slid to a stop at the sight of a body face-down on the floor. He was a Time Lord. She knew that much just getting within three meters of him. The pin-striped suit was a dead giveaway.

"Doctor!" she carefully turned him onto his back, trying to sort out why he was here, and where the Master was, "Doctor, please wake up! What happened?"

It was then that she looked more closely at him, "Oh my," she gasped. He looked… young. She dug around in the pockets of his coat and pulled out the stethoscope that she knew he always carried with him. She listened first to one heartbeat, and then to the other. They were both normal enough for one who had just gone through a potentially traumatic regeneration. 'Is there any other kind with this one?' she thought with a half-smile. He was alive anyway, but what had happened, where was the Master? Was he finally gone? Or, would he return, just as he always did? The Doctor stirred slightly and Aryna's attention focused on the disoriented Time Lord.

"Doctor," she spoke calmly, "You've regenerated."


End file.
